


Little Shop

by litesalted



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, One Shot, Other, Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: This was something I wrote for Ethan based off of a writing prompt I saw. I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277488) by writing-prompts. 



He didn’t mean to find this random shop in a random alleyway. When he found the alley, he slowly stepped in, confused to see this glowing shop nestled against the back wall. The air was dry and cold when he first entered the alley, and then immediately changed into thick, hot air that pressed against his skin. He coughed, trying to push out the hot air that tried to creep in.  
He threw a door open, choking on the stifling air and stumbling into the shop. He looked up, his eyes opening and his lungs relaxing when the fresh air hit him. He looked around, and was shocked by what he saw. It was a small shop, with a cabin design, with floor to ceiling shelves filled with little jars. There was a small desk with a register to the back of the store, with a large man behind it.  
He stepped further into the shop, closing the door behind him, and taking a closer look of the jars lining the shelves. Some were larger than others, and some were the size of a cat’s paw. He reached out to grab one when a sudden voice barked from behind the desk.  
“I’d be careful with what you touch. Wouldn’t want to break anything,” it said. He turned around and saw a smiling man talking to him from behind the counter. He wore interesting clothes, which were all vibrant green.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking back at the shelves.  
“What’s your name kid?” The large man asked.  
“It’s Ethan,” he mumbled. The large man nodded in thought.  
Ethan looked back at the jars and registered what was really inside them. Each jar had a small world inside them. They were all organized by colors. The shelf he was looking at was full of blue shaded planets, and the one he had reached for was an ice planet.  
The old man bumbled over to Ethan, smiling at him. Ethan turned to look at the man, confused.  
“You wanna buy a planet? I got garden worlds, desert worlds, ice worlds, twin stars, anything you want for the best discount this side of the universe. Every god’s gotta start somewhere,” the man chuckled. Ethan’s eyes widened slightly.  
“I’m sorry?” Ethan stuttered.  
“Do you want to buy a planet?” The man asked, pronouncing every word as if Ethan was a child. Ethan frowned, and shook his head.  
“No no, I know what you said, I just don’t understand. A god?” Ethan said, fumbling with his hands.  
“Isn’t that why you’re here?” The man frowned.  
“I just stumbled across the shop, I wasn’t exactly looking for this shop,” Ethan said, exasperated. The man frowned and shook his head.  
“Not possible. No mortals can find this shop, only those with an ounce of god in them.”  
“Well, then I’m the first mortal to find this place, ‘cause I am not a god,” Ethan huffed.  
The man shook his head and smiled, turning and walking to another large shelf. It was towards the back of the shop and it was full of red jars, which emitted a soft glow around the shelf. He pulled out a jar with a very small planet. It was almost like a star, but it had life on it, very miniscule life but still life. The man bumbled back over to Ethan, holding the jar carefully before handing it over.  
Ethan clutched the jar in his hand, scanning his eyes over the planet and watching as volcanoes around the planet like a bubbaloo. He gasped as he watched small creatures walk around and interact with each other.  
“It’s like Sims, but real,” Ethan said under his breath. The man was confused by this but said nothing.  
“So, are you going to buy one?” The man asked.   
Ethan frowned and looked around at the rest of the shelves. There were thousands of other jars full of little planets just patiently waiting on the shelves, full of life and power. He looked back down at the fiery jar in his hand, and thought about how he could take care of this little world full of little people, he’d be a god…  
No, he couldn’t be a god. He was just a normal guy making his way through life. He was in no way qualified to be a ‘god’, and even if he was, he wouldn’t have time.  
Ethan shook his head and handed back the jar to the large man.  
“I can’t,” Ethan sighed.  
“Why not?” The man frowned.  
“I’m not a god, I’m just some guy,” Ethan shrugged.  
“Well, if you found this shop then clearly you must have some potential in you to be a god,” the man said.  
“I wouldn’t be able to take care of it, and I wouldn’t even know where to begin, so I think it would be best if I didn’t. Plus! I don’t think I even have the money to buy this planet!” Ethan exclaimed.  
“Well, you do provide a good enough argument,” the man hummed thoughtfully. He nodded to himself for a minute, then handed the jar to Ethan.  
Ethan frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but the man held up a hand and shook his head. Ethan watched as the large man bumbled back to the counter, and gestured for Ethan to come over. Ethan sighed and walked to the counter, each step feeling like a thousand bricks against concrete.  
“You say you are a mortal, and yet here you are. So I’m going to find out who you are, and then we’ll see about a planet for you,” the man said as he pulled out a laptop.   
Ethan swallowed, confused and worried about what the man would find. But the man paid no mind and began typing away, humming a tune Ethan didn’t recognize. Ethan rocked back and forth on his heels, careful not the shake the jar. He looked around a little more, and noticed that behind the desk were pictures of men, women, beasts, and beauties on their planets. There were little name tags underneath each picture, but the engravings were too small for Ethan to read.  
“Your name is, Ethan, correct?” The man asked. Ethan turned back to the man and nodded. “Yes, I believe I have a match. But the picture here doesn’t match you at all.”  
Ethan frowned and tried to peer at the laptop. Thankfully the man spun it around so it was facing the boy. There was a URL he didn’t recognize, and the page seemed to be showing someone’s ID. But it wasn’t his, because the man in the picture was stronger, older, and clearly cut out to be a god. Ethan shook his head sadly.  
“You must have the wrong guy, that’s not me,” Ethan shrugged.  
“Well see, this man’s name is Ethan, and he matches everything about you, down to your eye color,” the large man said. “But he seems to be another version of you. Are you sure you’re not a god?”  
“I’m absolutely positive. If I was a god, I’d be having a better time than I’m having right now.”  
“Well, if you’re absolutely certain, and if you honestly don’t think you could make it, I suppose you cannot, and shall not have a planet,” the large man said, a sad lull in his voice seeming to make the shop’s lighting a little dimmer.  
“Thank you, for offering,” Ethan said kindly.   
He handed the jar back over, and began to head towards the door. He paused once again in front of the blue covered shelf, and looked again over the bubbling life. He let himself imagine it for one second, before exiting the shop and being hit by air so cold he felt it in the crevices of his bones.  
He shuddered and ran to the end of the alley, into the dark night. He looked around, seeing people pass by him, as though their lives were nothing but mere bubbles.  
He shook his head and turned back around, only to see a brick wall standing firmly. He was confused for a second, and then was confused as to why he was confused. He swallowed and began to walk down the street.

A few weeks later, the memories of the little shop came back. He thought over the hundreds of planets, and wondered what could’ve happened if he had taken the chance to become a god. But he laughed it off, remembering how he wasn’t even a god at all.   
‘But who is controlling this world?’ He questioned. He shrugged it off and went back to his life, never looking back to the shop, with the large man in green clothes, and the hundreds of tiny planets, waiting to be taken.


End file.
